


Never Been Jealous

by Chelo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelo/pseuds/Chelo
Summary: This is my take on the scene in Alec's office in episode 3x15.





	Never Been Jealous

Alec looked over every report that came his way. There was never a shortage of them at any given time. Security updates from Underhill, weapon checkout logs from Izzy, perimeter updates every hour on the hour, messages from the Clave, and so many others that Alec’s workload never seemed to get lighter. He reads over yet another report, as he sits in the lounge area of his office. The arrests at the DuMort, like any order Alec gave, had to be meticulously documented. As he scrolls through the arrest reports, the door to his office swings open and the sound of Magnus’ lithe footsteps follow.

“Hey,” Alec greets. “How was your first day? You all set up?” Magnus crosses the room to sit on the cushioned chair next to Alec. He holds up the jumble of mysterious keys Underhill gave him. He still had to figure out what each key did, but that was the last thing on his mind. It was a small inkling of a feeling in Magnus’ chest that clouded his thoughts. An irrational, but present thought, as he pictured the man he loves confiding in someone else. Someone like Underhill.

“Good to go.” he says, swinging the keys in his ring-clad hand. “Your handsome friend took care of everything.” he prompted, wistfully hoping Alec had been immune to the blonde Shadowhunter’s chiseled features and commanding voice.

“Underhill?” Alec ventures.

Magnus’ heart does a tiny unjustified lurch at the confirmation. “You think he’s handsome?” he blurts out. His heart clearly in control, as it usually is where Alec is concerned.

“I... guess.” He says. “Is that a problem?” he truly had not given it much thought, but Alec can’t deny that Underhill is handsome in his own right.

“No.” Magnus lies. The feeling in his chest growing just enough to make him change his answer. “Yes.” he corrects. “I just don’t know if I feel comfortable with you airing out our dirty laundry through the entire institute.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec replies. He was hardly one to share with others at all, let alone tell anyone about his relationship with Magnus. He barely found time to share with his own siblings.

“You told him we were having relationship issues.” Magnus states, and Alec hazily recalls the night at the Hunter’s Moon when Underhill helped him leave unnoticed in his slightly inebriated state. He had told Underhill a few things.

“So, I’m not allowed to talk to people about my problems?” he questions. Alec had not thought about the events of that night since.

“Well sure, but... _him_? You barely even know him.” Magnus says, trying to cover the clear emphasis on the word ‘him.’

“You’re right. I’m-” Alec sits up to face Magnus who is fiddling with the keys in his hands a little too intently. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t think it was a big deal.” he says while Magnus’ gaze is still transfixed on the mess of unorganized keys.

“I know,” he breathes, stubbornly refusing to meet Alec’s eyes. “I just feel- sometimes-” he sputters. It’s one of the few times that Alec has seen Magnus stumble over his words.

It dawns on Alec that Magnus’ intrigue is not about _what_ he said to Underhill, but it is about Underhill himself, who Magnus had called _handsome_.

“Wait, you’re jealous.” Alec says matter-of-factly.

“I don’t get jealous.” Magnus defends, but fails to convince Alec.

“You’re jealous, you’re _actually_ jealous.” the smile on Alec’s face growing with the realization.

“I have never gotten jealous.” Even Magnus can hear the pout in his voice, which means Alec does too.

The smile on Alec’s face is audible in his tone, “but you _are_ jealous.”

Magnus stands and paces between Alec and the chair he previously occupied. “It’s just- I- I don’t see why-”

Alec’s eyes follow him, the crinkles on the corners making a rare but prominent appearance. Magnus can’t help but stop and admire the work of art Alec becomes when he smiles. His teeth in full display framed by elegant lips, his cheeks adopting a rosy colouring, his eyes two intricate hazel pools that Magnus thinks he could stare into forever.

“Stop.” He says mostly to himself, his pride taking over. “I’m not jealous.”

But he is.

The feeling has no real root in his heart but pulls at the edges, nonetheless. Somewhat foreign, is the knowledge that wanting to keep Alec all to himself is selfish, but he wants to be selfish for once.

Alec’s hands and lap are still occupied by that pesky tablet he never seems to put down. Magnus grabs the device and flings it to the nearby loveseat where it lands with a soft thud against the cushioned seat.

Alec’s eyes stay glued to Magnus. Magnus who has lived for centuries, whose heart has been occupied before, and who has enchanted many hearts in his wake. Magnus who is more sure of who he is than anyone Alec has ever encountered. Magnus, who is jealous, for Alec.

“Don’t look so smug Alexander.” he says. Alec raises his hands in feigned innocence, the amused look on his face taunting Magnus.

There’s his chance. Magnus moves quickly and places himself on his boyfriend’s lap, turning his torso to face him. “I’m not jealous.” Alec seems unfazed by Magnus’ shifting weight, his eyes look brighter in the close proximity and Magnus is more than a little mesmerized.

Alec’s eyebrows make a fleeting race towards his hairline. “If you say so.” He presses his lips together trying to subdue his smile, but his eyes shine brightly outlined by those adorable crinkles despite the effort.

“It’s just- he- you- I can’t think-” he wraps his hands around Alec’s neck, twining his fingers through his hair. “It should have been me. You talking to me. About us. Alexander-”

“Hey.” Alec interrupts, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist. “It will always be that way. Magnus, you have absolutely nothing to worry about.” He says pulling him closer. “For me, it’s _only_ you. You have to know that.”

Alec’s voice rings clear and certain, with careful emphasis on every syllable that Magnus knows he is speaking in absolute truths. It’s a trait that Magnus fell for. Alec says what he means, and what he says is full of devotion and love that Magnus is unsure how he can receive it all. He nods. “Yeah,” voice breaking. “I know.”

He does know. Alec has told him and shown him before just how much he is loved, his disbelief fading with every passing day. He leans down to kiss him, pouring all he can into the action. Every promise he can’t say with just words and a want that is stronger than Magnus, one he doesn’t want to fight. Loving Alec is the one act he doesn’t want to stop doing. He knows he is fortunate to not only love but be loved in return; fiercely and without reservation.

Alec pulls away and looks into his eyes searching for confirmation that Magnus knows just how much he loves him. Magnus’ cat eyes seem to glitter in the company of the tears that gather in them. Alec is always stunned by just how beautiful Magnus truly is. How fitting, he thinks, for such a gorgeous exterior to hold such a lovely person like Magnus.

Alec stretches upward, chasing Magnus’ lips once more, when his phone rings.

Magnus throws his head back with a sigh, “Answer it.” he waves his hand at Alec’s phone.

“Hello,” Alec says.

“Alec, its Simon. The Daylighter.” Simon clarifies.

“I know who you are.”

“Maia and I found a witness. She can prove that Heidi set this whole thing up.” Alec puts his phone on speaker. “Is Magnus there with you?”

“Where is she?” Alec says as both he and Magnus focus on the phone. The peace from a few moments ago gone with a single ringtone.

“That’s sort of the thing, she’s in the hospital. Heidi got to her first. The doctors are saying she’s in some sort of irreversible coma, but I thought maybe Magnus could heal her.” Simon explains.

Magnus gives Alec a tiny nod. “I’ll be right there.” he says and stands, leaving Alec’s lap feeling a little cold.

“Awesome.” Simon says quietly, but Alec feels anything but awesome. The gravity of one of the many crises he must deal with coming back to rest heavy on his shoulders. Alec slips on his jacket and Magnus waves his arms producing a portal where the office door is.

“Ready darling?” Magnus says, offering his hand to Alec.

“Yeah,” he says and takes Magnus’ hand in his own. Alec watches him for a second, making no move towards the portal.

“Yes darling?” Magnus asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Nothing,” Alec says and looks away. “I just can’t believe you were jealous.” he teases.

“Alexander, I don’t get jealous.” Magnus can’t help but blush.

“Whatever you say.” Alec says and gives Magnus a quick peck on his cheek.

“I’m never gonna live this down am I?” Magnus murmurs, but Alec just shrugs.

“C’mon,” he pulls Magnus by the hand toward the portal. “We got work to do. People don’t get out of comas themselves.”

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Magnus says with false outrage in his tone. “I’m the one doing the magic here.”

“Yeah, yeah you are.” Alec says, knowing that Magnus’ magic, the one he fell in love with, is not just the sparks that fly out of his hands.

They walk through the portal, ready to face the next thing together.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my friend, and beta for this, Quinn_Coveswena. Love you.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @chelos_stuff


End file.
